Traditionally, data processing systems have utilized queues. The queues have been utilized by the data processing systems to store data that is waiting to be processed. However, techniques generally utilized for processing data stored in such queues have exhibited various limitations.
One technique conventionally utilized for processing data in the queue has been to utilize a lock on the queue. As an example, a locking queue utilizes a lock to indicate that data is being read and written to the queue. As a result of the locking queue, a speed of processing is reduced by preventing other processing from being performed while the queue is locked.
Another technique conventionally utilized for processing data in the queue has been to utilize a lock free queue. For example, the lock free queue allows for data to be read and written to the queue without utilizing a lock. However, traditionally lock free queues have only allowed for a single dimension queue.
There is thus a need for addressing these and/or other issues associated with the prior art.